Field of the Invention
Various aspects of the present invention relate to a hybrid transmission for a vehicle; and, particularly, to a technology of a transmission structure, which can improve shift quality through implementation of various traveling modes with a simple configuration.
Description of Related Art
An AMT (Automated Manual Transmission) can achieve both convenience of automatic gear shift according to the traveling state of a vehicle without intervention of a driver like an automatic transmission in the related art and high power transfer efficiency of a manual transmission in the related art.
However, during the gear shift, the AMT that is based on the manual transmission mechanism in the related art should necessarily accompany a process in which power that is transferred to drive wheels is intercepted while releasing the previous gear shift stage and shifting to the next gear shift stage, and this may cause gear shift impacts to occur.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.